


The Problem with Our Forever

by To_Each_His_Own



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Cancer, Castiel is an adorable oddity, Dark Humor, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romance, Sam is Sam, and dean loves him for it, tfios au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The problem with OUR forever is how fleeting it is, Dean. To a child, forever is this uncountable, unimaginable, unending amount of time. To him, forever is infinite. But to us, forever is a matter of months. However many months we may have left, THAT is our forever. We can feel it coming to an end, we can feel our forever slowly fading away. Finite, ceasing. However, if this is truly all forever has to offer us, I am glad to be sharing it with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Our Forever

_For a hospital, Seattle Mercy was full of energy. Doctors hurrying down corridors, their white coats flapping behind them like capes, nurses frantically going in and out of rooms, taking temperatures and other vaguely nurse-like activities. But what stood out the most was a lone doctor walking down the busy corridor with the air of a man who thought himself too important to be working the trenches. He walked with purpose, his eyes fixated on a nurse with messy scrubs and even messier hair who was intently focused on her clipboard. He smirked as he smoothed down the hair he already knew was perfect. With a little added swagger in his step, he walked over to her and leaned against the wall in a seductive manner._

_“Well hello there, beautiful.”_

_The nurse startled, knocked out of her patient-stats induced reverie. When she noticed who was talking to her she blushed and attempted to fix her unruly hair and straighten her scrubs. “D-Dr. Sexy, what brings you around these parts?”_

_“Oh, I was doing some rounds when I saw a beautiful angel walking down the hallway. Of course, I was walking by a mirror, but I saw you too”. The nurse giggled as Dr. Sexy's cowboy boot-clad foot rubbed against her leg. “So I bet a pretty lady like you's got an even prettier name-” The pair are interrupted when someone taps Dr. Sexy. As he turns around, he's slapped hard across the face._

_“Really? Really?” A very angry, very beautiful lady in a doctor's lab coat was glaring at him with all the hate she could muster. “Oh, Dr. Meadows. I didn't know you had a shift today.”_

_“Really-”_

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked as he walked through the front door to see his older brother sitting on the couch in a pair of boxers, unshaven, and nursing a bottle of Jack, much like he'd left him this morning (minus the whiskey). 

_'I may not be the most beautiful doctor in here, Doctor Sexy, but I still deserve to be loved'_ , Dean mouthed along with the character onscreen, then took a swig from his bottle.

Sam rolled his eyes and snatched the bottle away from Dean. “You know the doctor said you aren't supposed to be drinking that crap.” 

“Yeah well,” Dean groaned as he cradled his side and tried to sit up a bit straighter on the sofa. “I'm playing by my own rules here.”

With a sigh, Sam gently wrapped his arms under his brother's and helped him up straighter. Dean stifled his groan. “Dean, you have to follow....never mind.” He trailed off, knowing he might as well be talking to a brick wall. “You were supposed to get ready for the support group!”

“And you weren't supposed to get drop out of college. Look how well that turned out”

Sam glared at him. “Are we really going to have this argument? Come on, you promised. Please?”

Dean paused for a second. He really didn't have the energy to continue to argue with Sam, and after seeing the younger brother look at him with those damn puppy dog eyes, he really didn't have the heart to either. After Dean was diagnosed Sam dropped everything to help take care of him, and if going to some lame-ass Cancer Anonymous meeting would help to begin paying back a debt he knew he wouldn't live long enough to even scratch the surface of, then maybe it was worth it.

“Ugh, fine Sammy. But just one, and you didn't say I had to like it.” And when Dean saw the smile that light up his brother's usually worry creased face, he decided that it was definitely worth it. 

When they drove up to the door of the run-down church downtown that held the meeting, there were already a few cars in the parking lot.

“I'll be back at four to pick you up. You sure you don't need help inside?”

“Nah, Sammy, I'll be fine. Now go to the library or whatever it is you nerds do during the day.” Despite the smile, Dean could still see the worry on his brother's face. Pushing away the guilt, he slowly made his way out of the car. But before he closed the door he turned back to his brother and grinned. “And be careful with Baby. Anything happens to her, and cancer's not gonna be able to stop me from what I'm gonna do to you.”

Sam laughed. “I'll bring her back in one piece.” Dean shut the door, and with one last wave he made his way slowly inside the church.

“Man, I've gotta stop drinking.” The pain in his stomach from his drinking earlier was nearly intolerable as he made his way inside, but then again it always was. One of the many perks of having tumors growing through his stomach wall.

Now Dean remembered why he hated these meetings. They were depressing. as fuck. Seeing a room of people whose numbers dwindled every time he attended a meeting (one of the perks of cancer was he never really had to worry about learning names. They were usually gone the next time he decided to go to a meeting. Yeah, yeah, macabre, but he was dying so it was okay...kind of). Sure, it'd been a while since he'd actually been to a meeting, but Dean was really good with faces and he only recognized one of the ten or so people in the room (Benny Lafitte, a boy with an unfortunate accent and an even more unfortunate case of mouth cancer). And besides that, they were just _boring_. The same thing every damn time. The group leader, a squirrely kid that had a hemangiblastoma removed a few years back and was currently living (for the time being, at least) cancer free, preached some bullshit about being the author of your own story and living life to the fullest (which, again, was _bullshit_ , because Dean knew that Chuck was swallowing bottle after bottle of Robitussin, and he was pretty sure that a cough syrup addiction wasn't living life to it's 'fullest'). Then he made everyone in the room introduce themselves, say what kind of cancer they had, then say how they were doing.

Dean zoned out for the most part, only slightly coming back to reality when he heard an incredibly deep, gravelly voice speak.

“Hello, I am Castiel Novak. Renal cancer. And I am....surprisingly fine given the morbidity of attending a meeting such as this one.” Dean chuckled, not just at the comment, but at the peculiarity of the man sitting across from him. Despite the sweltering weather he was wearing a white button up, tie, and a tan trench coat. His incredibly blue eyes stared unflinchingly at Dean, and he couldn't help but be captivated for a few seconds before he snapped back to reality and shamefully averted his eyes.

“Dean?” He looked up when he heard Chuck call his name.

“What?” He glared at the man who's eyes nervously bounced around the room.

“It's your turn.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dean Winchester. Stage 3a stomach cancer, and I'm just fucking _peachy_.” Chuck winced, but continued on. Throughout the rest of the meeting he could still feel those eyes staring at him.

“Finally!” Dean groaned as they were finally released from their self-imposed prison. Sometimes the meetings seemed to go on forever, which Dean thought was crazy because there was a limited amount of things a bunch of dying young-adults could talk about. It wasn't like they had much use for MTV these days.

When Dean made his way outside he saw that Sam wasn't waiting for him. Typical. He sat down on one of the benches that were on either side of the church door and watched the people mill about, getting in their cars and leaving. Times like this made Dean wish he could drive more than a block from his house, but he was just so damn tired all the time. 

“Hello Dean Winchester.” A familiar deep voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the man with the trench coat and the odd blue eyes peering down at him with an odd expression on his face. 

“Oh hey, C-cass.....Cassie....C-”

“Castiel.”

“Yeah, Castiel....” Dean said awkwardly as his eyes looked around the parking lot, trying desperately to avoid the ones attempting to make contact with his.

“Do you mind if I sit here? My brother has yet to pick me up, and I've grown incredibly tired of standing.”

“Nah, dude, knock yourself out.” He scooted over slightly to make room for the man, and Castiel sat down, perhaps a little too close for comfort. “So, uh, what's with the trench coat man? It's like a million degrees out here.”

Castiel looked down at his coat and tugged at the edge of one of his sleeves. “I am cold. I always am.” And in that moment Dean felt like the biggest asshole on the planet.

“Sorry Cas, I didn't mean-”

“You are an enigma, Dean Winchester.”

“What?” He looked at Castiel utterly bewildered, which caused the man to give a small chuckle that sounded extremely odd coming from him. 

“You give off the impression that you care about nothing, yet you attended this meeting, albeit very begrudgingly it seems. It makes me think that perhaps there is someone you are attending this for, to please them? So you do care, at least about something. Am I right.” Dean didn't answer. After a moment of silence Castiel spoke again. “You carry yourself as if you're not used to having the weight of the world on your shoulders. I wish to know more about you.”

Dean laughed. “You know you're really weird, right?”

“Perhaps. But I enjoy unsettling others. And what's the point of dying if I cannot do as I please for what little time I have left?”

“You got me there buddy.” Dean gave a small chuckle, and as Castiel stared at him once again he felt an odd stirring in his stomach, and this time he didn't think it was the cancer. “You're honest, I like that.”

“I no longer have time to lie.” The man had a point. “I would like to be your friend, Dean. Would you be okay with this?”

“Uh.....sure?” Dean had never had anyone straight up ask him to be friends. Hell, Dean's not even sure he's even had a friend. Sammy sure as hell didn't count, and whatever weird thing (he wasn't even sure how to describe it) he had with Benny was too confusing to even consider. Were they friends? Did Benny hate him (some days it sure seemed like he did)?

“I'm quite pleased. Would you like to come over to my house?” Dean felt himself automatically begin to respond with no, but the intensity of Castiel's stare made him rethink.

“Sure, just let me call my brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever Destiel AND Supernatural fic. Please forgive any errors or weird phrasing. I'm just a baby when it comes to this. Hope you like it.


End file.
